


The Name's Orion

by Ghost (StagePersona)



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Also an anxiety attack at one point, Alternate Universe, Domestic Phan, M/M, Not Beta Read, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Phan adopt, Please read, Short, Short & Sweet, Trans teen, adoption au, im desparate for them hits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagePersona/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: Orion's life is finally brightening up after  being  adopted by Dan and Phil Phan Adopt Short Story COMPLETED





	1. Chapter 1

**♤ Here is an intro to my life:**

I was kicked out of my home last year. I went to the Johnson's Foster Home and have lived there since, even getting a job at a fast food restaurant to buy myself all the unnecessary things my Foster Parents wouldn't buy for me- like my laptop (mostly to watch youtube and go on Tumblr), plenty of music on the iphone they bought me, and more clothes to add onto my closet. I mean, I already have a nice array of clothes, ranging from overly feminine to hard-core masculine, but I like the options okay? Sometimes, I just need to wear a pair of cute short shorts and a guy's button-up. Balance femininity with masculinity, y'know? Don't judge me, and I know you are. Don't lie, I feel you judgement- kindly stop. Thanks.

But of course, with all the decent things in my life, there has to be bad things to even it out. That's the way life works: it's a carefully balanced scale that seems to tip towards the bad more often than not. Like my crippling body dysphoria due to assholes stealing my chest binder and refusing to give it back until Saturday (it's Thursday right now), and some bad swearing habits that always get me in trouble.

Oh, my chest binder? Yeah, I should probably mention that I'm female-to-male transgender, and that's why my parents kicked him out in the first place. They were hard-core against anything LGBT+ related, so when they started stalking my phone and found my texts to my friends- who were using my correct pronouns and correct name- they quickly firgured out I was trans. After they kicked me out, and I had to go to a foster home two towns over, my friends stopped talking to me. They were assholes anyways, even if they accepted my gender.

When I got to the Johnson's foster house, Jakob and Mary Johnson explained that they had to look after the handful of younger kids and the baby, so I was basically going to be on my own. I was fine with that, mostly because I accepted the moment my friends wouldn't return my calls that I was going to be alone for a long while. I've always been better alone anyways, my sarcastic attitude and humor appealed to virtually no one besides myself, and all the emo as-fuck band references were only understood by me, myself, and I. I could always think better and take care of myself more when left by myself. Alone was always okay with me, and I accepted living my life that way forever if I had to. Or at least until I turned sixteen in two years and became an Emancipated Teen, and I could leave the stupid small town my foster home was in and move to San Francisco, California. It was a great place for gay and trans rights, plus the unemployment rate was pretty low. I've done a lot of research, okay?

You could imagine how I felt, then, when I was picked up early from school- that I moved to after joining foster care- by Jakob Johnson. Now, Jakob was pretty cool. Mary didn't like my constant swearing, and while she was okay with it, she didn't understand my gender identity, and thought all my references to youtubers, bands, and various fan fictions and memes were stupid. Jakob on the other hand looked on the brighter side of things. He found it funny when I laughed at my own jokes, even if he didn't understand them, and he did his best to make me comfortable in my own skin. While he had his hands full with the little kids, he still tried his best to help me stay happy with the little time he had to do so.

But at that moment, I kind of hated him, so I sat, huffy and impatient, in his minivan passenger seat while he drove me back to the foster house.

"Op- sorry, I mean, Orion?" Jakob caught himself before saying my birth name. It'd been a few years since we met and he still slipped up, but I never really got upset about it, as it is an easy thing to slip up on. I sighed, and continued staring out the window as I responded.

"Yeah?" I said, taking out my left earbud as to hear him better.

"You probably know why I picked you up early?" Jakob asked, raising one eyebrow, yet still concentrating ahead to the road. We were about to pull into the foster house's driveway.

"Yes," I muttered crossly. Jakob never let me miss a day of school if it could be helped, and he wouldn't pick me up early unless it was about adoption. "Why didn't you tell me someone was interested in adopting me? I could at least be more prepared with this interview with them."

At Johnson's Foster Home, a kid usually had one or two- at max four- interviews with whoever was adopting them before the person/people who wanted to adopt said kid could see if this kid was right for them. Since I was already ten when I came here, my chances were slim from the beginning, and this is the first interview I've had, but I still knew how they worked. I'd seen plenty go through this. Jakob sighed and unbuckled.

"You'd think I was lying if I told you who wants to interview you, Orion," Jakob stepped out of the minivan, and I followed suit, grimacing as I approached the front door. I tugged my black Dan and Phil sweater- the cherry blossom one from the Japhan trip that I had admittedly read many fan fictions about- down, hoping it was baggy enough to cover my unwanted chest. The assholes who stole my binder better actually give it back Saturday, because I hate my boobs. They were an over-sensitive bother.

I huffed at Jakob's words as we paused outside of the office. "Jakob, unless you told me Frank Iero and Gerard Way fucking finally married and wanted to adopt me, I'm sure I don't care this is." I shrugged off my backpack and took out my earbuds, laughing at his now very confused look.

"Orion, I don't understand that reference, or any of the references you make, seriously, kid," He shook his head at me jokingly. "But from your constant babbling about the two in there, I'm sure you will care, now get in there and don't have a heart-attack- and please stop swearing!" I nodded, though I'd probably swear anyways, and checked my sweater to make sure my chest looked at least a little flat as Jakob walked off to go deal with the loudly crying baby down the hall.

I went through a checklist quickly in my mind:

 _Chest looks flat?_ Yeah good enough.

 _Cute as fuck outfit still look cute as fuck?_ Yes, but still decently masculine.

 _Is your fringe emo enough?_ Probably. It usually is.

_Okay, let's go disappoint this couple!_

I grasped the handle, turning it and feeling anxiety welling in my stomach. Pushing open the door, I felt myself shake a little, and kept my eyes down, concentrating on the patterns in the wood panel floor to calm myself. The gentle swirls and curls moving calmly under my feet did actually help, and I didn't mind keeping my eyes trained to them. Jakob may have said I'd care who these people are, but I was sure I wasn't going to. When I lifted my eyes from the floor patterns so I could sit in the chair set before the desk, I realized that Jakob was very right. I did care about this couple, sitting behind the desk, bright smiles on their faces, and intertwined hands resting casually on the desktop, matching wedding band glinting off of both their ring fingers- as if they were a normal couple. A normal couple that I didn't read fanficitons about.

Correction, I read phanfictions about them, not fanfictions.

Because the couple sitting behind the desk was Dan Howell and Phil Lester.

And of course, this startled me, making me trip over the god damn chair and face-plant on the once calming wooden floor.

Dear Karma,

What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**♡ Of course I face planted in front of my possible next parents.**

Though while that was expected of me, seeing as I'm clumsy and have bad depth perception, Dan Howell and Phil Lester being my possible next parents was not expected. Like really, what the fuck!? As Dan chuckled lightly, Phil stood up and offered me his hand.

"Sorry," Phil smiled down at me. Holy hell it was like the heavens opened up with the sound of his deep, northern voice. "Did we startle you?" I grabbed his hand, and he helped me up, while Dan had a hand over his mouth with his shoulders shaking with laughter. I sighed a little, fixed my shirt, then started blushing furiously after remembering that it was the merch of the two guys sitting right in front of me.

"So uhm..." I sat back down. "H-hi." The two before me were still smiling, and I gave a weak smile in return. My stomach was churning with embarrassment and anxiety, also with excitement but that wasn't as strong as the other two.

"Hello," Dan linked his hand back with Phil's onto of the desk. "Before we start, I just want to clarify- You go by Orion, yeah?" My blush faded, as a very light, bubbly feeling formed in my chest. I didn't think Mary- who was in charge of setting up interviews- would actually tell them what I prefer. She wasn't always as supportive of me as Jakob was, so I was touched that she should do that.

"Yeah," I said, now a bit more confident. "I also prefer he and him pronouns."

"That's cool," Dan nodded. He was wearing a black button up, with three-quater sleeves, and his hair was straightened. Phil was wearing a white short sleeve button up, with dots patterned along it. It was pleasant to know that they dressed a bit nicer just to see me. "Orion is a really cool name. I like your shirt, by the way." Dan gave a cheeky smile.

"O-oh, thanks," I smiled back, going along with his joking. "I hoped you wouldn't notice, honestly, but I figured you would." Phil's eyes crinkled at the corners as his smile grew brighter.

"So, Orion," Phil said, leaning forward on his arms, and flicking a bit of dark hair from his face. "You know why we're here right? We want to, well...we want to adopt you." I nodded at Phil's words.

"Why do you want to adopt me, though?" I asked them. The two glanced at each other, then back to me.

"Why wouldn't we?" Dan asked softly, glancing at Phil again.

"I'm a fuc-I mean freaking- teenager, so it's not like you get the fun of raising me," I started. "Plus, y'know, I'm transgender so you might get hate for that if people find out. And sometimes the trans thing causes mental problems for me that I really don't want to explain right now. I have a bad swearing problem, and I'm awkward. So there's not much fun there." Dan chuckled and shook his head.

"How'd you come up with that so fast?" Phil asked, and even though he was chuckling lightly, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Years of not being adopted led me to figure out why nobody wanted me," I shrugged, despite morbidness of my words. Phil looked ready to say some comforting words, but Dan stopped him, ready to step in.

"Obviously we don't want the 'fun' of raising a screaming, crying toddler," Dan's soft eyes connected with mine, and he continued. "If people give us hate for having a trans son, they can suck a dick-" Phil scolded Dan with a smack on the arm, but he paid no heed- "and we'll help you in any way we can with metal issues.

"You've seen my videos, so you are aware of my swearing problem, and we're legit the most awkward people alive. You're like...the perfect kid for us."

"And Orion, we'll let you make this decision as well," Lhil said. His northern accent was thicker, I assumed because he was in America, and that seemed to happen to him around Americans. Speaking of which, why the fuck were they in America? I asked them that, and Phil responded with: "We stumbled across the website for this foster home while we were looking for a kid to adopt. We didn't realize you were in America until after we decided you were perfect for us."

"So you two spent money on a plane ticket, hotel, and I'm assuming rental car, just to adopt me?" I asked, then added, "And you're still letting me make the decision as to if I want to be adopted by you two or not?" They nodded. Holy shit, they were seriously serious. My palms became sweaty and I looked back down at the wood floor panels and the calming spirals that my face smacked against just five or ten minutes ago.

That's when it really hit me. They were adopting me. As in, the plans I had to move to San Francisco and get a cute little apartment and maybe a cat and a nice job- that was all ruined if they did. My heart sank. I never really had a back-up plan other than becoming an independent teen, as it seemed like the only thing I could do. My hands gripped against the wood arms of my chair, and Dan and Phil seemed anxious as to what I was going to say. I have no clue how long we sat there in silence- just a moment, that turned into seconds, maybe minutes?- but it felt heavy and drawn out.

Being adopted by them would change so many things. Not only would the internet no doubt find out they adopted me, but that means the two would have to come out as a couple- come out as married. I could get so much love yet so much hate from the fans. I always liked the idea of being a Youtuber, but if I was to be one so many people may say Dan and Phil forced it onto me. Oh god, what if people wrote phanfiction about me? What if the phanficiton was smutty? What if because of smutty phanfiction, Dan and Phil would be accused of assaulting me? What if Dan and Phil found out about the phanfiction I wrote about them? I started laughing a little, realizing that shouldn't be such a huge worry to me right now.

Dan and Phil both made quite confused noises, leaning forward to make sure I was okay.

"Sorry, sorry," I clutched my stomach, finally able to talk. "I just had a...funny train of thought."

"Do we even want to know?" Dan chuckled, raising an eyebrow- and damn he looked cute like that.

Oh lord, don't, I mentally scolded myself, he might literally be your dad.

I shook my head to answer, then spoke again. "How long will you guys be here? In the U.S?"

"Until Monday," Phil answered. "Though if you still haven't decided if you'd like to live with us by then, we're flying back out next Friday to talk one last time."

"And if I decide to live with you by then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We'll take some of your stuff to our flat, then next Friday we'll be moving the rest of your stuff, and you, to the flat." Dan and Phil smiled warmly.

"I would have to move to the U.K with you guys?" I asked, my voice calm despite the excitement bubbling in me. They nodded. "That would be amazing!" I laughed giddily, and they joined in.

"That's all the time we have for today's interview, Orion," Dan said sadly, but still with a smile. "Will you be okay with seeing us again tomorrow?" I nodded excitedly, then they rose to leave, as did I. They had to talk to Jakob before they left, so I got Jakob for them, then went up to my room.

Since I was the only teen in the foster home so far, I lived on the third floor in a room for myself. The first floor was the office for interviews, then Mary and Jakob's office, the kitchen, and living room. The second floor was ages up to ten and one large bathroom, then the third floor was Mary and Jakob's room, my room, and one extra room, plus another bathroom. There were fraternal twin eight year-olds living on the second floor- their names were Jack and Dean- plus the nine-month baby whose name I could never remember. It was nice having a room to myself, as not only did I have an entire bunk-bed for myself, I didn't have to worry about any roommates complaining about me playing my keyboard at two thirty in the morning, or writing fan/phanfiction all day. After I got up to my room and took off my shoes, there was a knock on my door. I called for them to come in. It was Jakob, Dan, and Phil,

"Hey, Orion," Jakob smiled. "I wanted to let you know that I got your uhm...shirt back from those kids at school." Obviously, he was talking about my chest binder, and as I was about to ask why, Jakob added, "And the only explanation as to how is that I used Satanic Rituals." We all chuckled, even if my potential parents didn't get what my "shirt" actually was. Jakob left, saying goodbye and shaking Dan and Phil's hands.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Orion?" Phil asked hopefully.

"Yeah, tomorrow." We all smiled, then they bade me goodbye and left. I noticed that Jakob had left my binder draped over my swivel chair set before my old desk, and mentally thanked him.

For once, things were looking up for me.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**♢ It was difficult, actually, the process of moving my things out of country.**

But the room I moved into was bigger than my one at the foster house. Three days after I had all my things put away in my new room at Dan and Phil's flat, it finally hit me that I had a home. And a family. I started crying a little, just from being so happy.

A week after I had officially moved in, I was shaken awake, disturbing a very strange dream I was having about me playing a keyboard to save the world from Ryan Ross's evil twin.

"Orion, c'mon man," Phil said, continuing to shake me. "You have to get up, it's nine and we have to go shopping today." I groaned and flipped onto my back, rubbing the crust from my eyes and staring at my ceiling. I had put glow-in-the-dark star stickers on to cover the entirety of it, which looked absolutely wonderful at night.

I muttered something that Phil didn't catch.

"What was that?" Phil asked, stepping back so I could sit up.

"What time is it?" I repeated. "Is it..."

"Oh god," Phil groaned, knowing what I was about to say.

"Is it nine in the afternoon!?" I yelled. "'Cuz my eyes are the size of the moon!" From the kitchen, we heard Dan yell "back to the street where we began!"

Phil grumbled something about us being children, and left to join Dan in the kitchen. I properly sat up and stretched, the bones popping in my back. After pulling on a clean Radiohead shirt and skinny jeans, I checked my phone while walking to join my dads.

When Dan gave me a questioning look, I realized I had been laughing lightly.

"Oh, sorry," I said, sitting at the table. "I was thinking of all the times I'd call you two my dads on tumblr, and now I mean it literally." The two smiled at each other at what I said, until Phil clapped his hands together.

"So I think that today, we should go and buy Orion some furniture!" He announced, Dan agreeing with the idea. Since my furniture at my foster home- my bed, desk, and dresser- belonged the Johnson's, when I moved to Dan and Phil's flat, all I had was the bed they had already bought me.

Phil and I nodded, and we decided we'd head out after breakfast.

♢

Adjustung the beanie over my head, I walked with my parents- I still hadn't gotten used to calling them that- into the store. It was in the Seven Dials shopping area, and was a tiny store that definitely deserved more costumers than it brought in. The different furniture there was all very nice with fair prices paired with. Phil, spotting some house plants probably, krept off while Dan and I weren't looking. The two of us, having our minds more set on actually decorating my room and not turning the flat into a jungle, walked over to a wardrobe. Dan had brought along his vlogging camera, and we'd already filmed Phil petting a puppy, and three avocados we'd seen on the sidewalk.

"Hey Dan," I snickered, opening the door of the wardrobe. "Look-" I stepped in and closed the door.

"What are you-" Dan's muffled voice came through, but I interrupted him by swinging open the door and jumping out.

"Guess what!?" I tossed up my arms and grinned. "I'm out of the closet!" Dan turned his camera towards him and sighed heavily.

"Our son is a living flop, Phil!" Dan turned the camera back around to show Phil holding a mini bonsai tree in each hand. "And so are you!"

Suddenly, a man appeared beside both of us, his blonde hair styled in the perfect fuck-boy quiff, though he seemed nice enough.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you three find?" Dan set down the camera as to not film the stranger- his nametag read 'James, store manager'.

"Oh, sorry if we were loud," Dan apologized. "But yeah, uhm, what exactly were you looking for today Orion?" He turned to me and asked. I adjust my shirt minutely, my anxiety-ridden brain yelling that my binder didn't work and that everyone could see my chest. I was used to my brain doing such things around strangers, but the harsh thoughts still made me a little shaky. Pushing the thoughts aside, I responded to Dan.

"Yeah, my goal today was to at least find a wardrobe," I looked from Dan to James, smiling softly in what I hoped was a friendly way. James nodded and addressed me.

"Alright,I think we have the perfect thing, miss!"

I felt my heart stop, my stomach drop, and I winced back- my usual to being misgendered. In my peripheral vision, I could see Dan's hands clench slightly, and Phil's eyes widen as he appeared beside him. The word "miss" held heavy in the air.

"Actually," Dan spoke, his voice a little hard. "He's our son." James's face held a puzzled look.

"Oh he is?" Then, James's brain must of clicked- the whole trans-thing registering in his mind. "Oh...."

His face no longer looked puzzled, but now looked as if he just smelled a skunk. I could only manage to pull in small breaths, the start my anxiety bubbling up.

"Oh I'm sorry," The store manager's voice was laced with venom. "It is not aloud in here. I have nothing against a gay couple, but rats like your child can't be in here."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**♧ In a few moments, my world began spinning, my breathing was shaky and my binder felt like it was choking me.**

Phil quickly tugged both Dan and I out the shop's door as Dan began opening his mouth to speak- or rather yell at the shop owner.

Once we were out, Dan turned away from us, arms crossed, shoulders shaking angrily. Phil kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders as I stared unbelievingly into nowhere. In all honesty, I hadn't dealt with trandsphobia other than uneducated and weak remarks from some fuckers at school. That meant nothing to me, it was just idiot being idiots. But James...that was different.

James was truly disgusted. Unlike the kids, who picked on anyone even mildly different just to pass time, James literally hated me. He called me IT for fuck's sake!

Phil's hands were grabbing mine gently, and I realized I had been picking at my wrist nervously, and it had began bleeding the slightest bit. I pulled my sleeve down over the pin pricks my nails left. Phil moved his hands from mine to wrap his arms around me. I returned the hug, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I refused to let them spill, and reached a hand up to wipe them away.

"Orion," Phil spoke softly. "Orion, I'm sorry. That jerk had no right to speak to you like that." I nodded, listening to his words but not really taking them in. My mind was off, drifting about, trying to recall any other time I felt this way. The thing is, I didn't know how I felt. I knew I was sad, and a little angry, but all my emotions just felt sloshed around, mixed, and gray. I felt so much at once that it all cancelled each other out.

Nothing was right in my head as we stood there outside of the small furniture store. It crossed my mind that I wanted to know what both Dan and Phil were thinking, but the want soon passed as I kept trying to decipher just what I was thinking. I think we were stood there for about ten minutes, before Dan spoke up.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, all anger washed from his voice, but when I looked up from where my head was tucked into Phil's chest, a fire still burned in his eyes. I stared at him for a moment, my mind going back to sifting through how I felt, trying to make sense of it all.

Finally, I said a hushed "I don't actually know," then returned my head back against Phil.

"We have to do something," Phil chimed in. "That guy was a real arse, we need to do something to make him see reason."

"We could egg his shop," I muttered. "Or take spray paint and just draw a big ol' dick on his store front."

"No! That's not nice!" Phil gasped, while Dan starts cracking up. I smiled lightly, the mood getting brighter.

"Oh god, that'd be amazing!" He said between laughs. I detached myself from Phil so we could all begin walking away. "But, sadly, no, because we'd all be charged with vandalism."

"Never stopped me before," I shrugged telling the truth, Phil began gaping at me.

"What!?" He said, stopping us outside of a sweets shop. "Orion, have you vandalized public property?"

"Yeah," I shrugged again. "It was on my bucket list and one night I was locked out of the foster house. I decided 'well fuck it', and used my paycheck that Friday to buy spray paint.

"I ended up spray painting this huge piece on the Wal-mart. Never got caught!" Dan chuckled and Phil sighed.

"Do you have a picture of it?" He asked. I pulled out my phone and opened up my gallery to show the painting. A flock of crows covered a portion of the building's outer wall, the claws of some greater beast reaching towards them. It covered ten or so feet up and the same amount across.

"Holy shit, that looks so rad!" Dan gasped.

"I was bored, everyone had left the store, and it was dark," I shrugged, and pocket my phone. "There was no way I was gonna get caught. "

"Good job making sure you weren't arrested, just don't vandalize that store, even if that guy was a jerk." Phil said, and I agreed with him.

Us three ended up going home, searching on Dan's laptop for wardrobes. We also didn't use what we had recorded for a future vlog. After placing an order for one that looked similar to the one I liked in James's store, there was a knock ar the door.

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Phil suddenly sprung up to answer the door. Dan and I looked at each other as if to ask "who's here?", yet neither of us knew. Phil returned gesturing to the guy beside him, who I already knew, my face breaking in to a grin upon seein him.

"Orion, meet Pj!" Phil introduced, and I stood to shake Pj's hand. "Peej, meet our son, Orion!"

"Hi, it's really awesome to meet you!" Pj said, shaking my hand.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**♤ I was talking to Pj, leader of the Tiny Plant Explorers/KickthePj/PjtheKick/Pj motherfucking Ligiuori.**

I was... astonished.

Of course not as astonished as when I figured out Dan and Phil would be my dads but still pretty astonished. I actually looked up to Pj more than I did to Dan and Phil, and now I was literally having tea with him.

Turns out, Dab had scheduled a baking video with him and Phil in order to introduce me to the fans and tell them about their relationship. Both forgot about it do to the debauchl at the furniture store.

We were watching a horror movie on Netflix, The Taking of Deborah Logan, and drinking tea. Phil offered to make tea, but I convinced him I was probably much better than him and made it instead. My tea is much better than Phil's, by the way. Pj and I sat next to each other on the couch, he was trying to distance himself as far away from the cuddling husbands, their lanky forms somehow curled onto one small sofa, as possible.

"Usually, they start snogging in the middle of the movie," He shook his head and took another sip of hot tea. "Couples are gross man."

I chuckled and looked over, and sure enough, the two were indeed making out.

"I'm still not used to it," I said back to Pj.

"Having parents or having them as parents?"

"Yes," I answered, settings my empty mug down on the coffee table. Pj snickered and picked up a pillow. With a sly grin, he chucked the pillow as hard as he could at the husbands. Sadly, he missed, instead knocking over a lamp and causing a shattering noise to ring through the flat.

The two did indeed separate, quickly jumping up. Phil ran to grab the broom to sweep up the glass while Pj and I began cackling.

"F-fuck!" I wheezed out between cackles. Dan gave us a disappointed yet amused look.

"Oh man," Pj clutched his sides and fell off the couch, still sobbing with laughter. "d-did I break anything?" he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes and tried managing full sentences.

"No, just the bulb," Dan sighed heavily. He held the dust pan to help Phil clean up the broken bulb.

"Sorry guys," I said. I'd stopped laughing but was still grinning ear to ear.

Phil assured us that it was okay, and we continued the movie.

♤

Later that day, we were preparing the new baking video for Dan's channel. This was it, I was being introduced as Dan and Phil's kid and they were coming out as husbands. The nerves weren't quite getting to Phil or Pj, but Dan and I were another story. I was sat on my counter top, Dan leaning against it next to me, we were talking about nothing really, just trying to calm each other.

Dan held my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as Phil told us the camera and lightning were ready. He let go of my hand and walked into frame and focus with his husband, my other dad, and Pj stayed out of shot with me.

"Hello Internet!" Dan greeted the camera and gestured to Phil next to him- I noted that they hadn't taken off their wedding bands for the video. "As you can see I'm joined by this spork over here-"

"Hey!" Phil interrupted, hitting Dan with his ring hand.

"Ow! Your ring hit my face!" Dan chuckled then turned to the camera smiling. "By the way guys, there's something I need to tell you..."

He trailed off, and gave a shaky breath. Phil placed a hand on Dan's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Phil then turned to the camera and said, "We need to tell you guys, we're married."

Pj was grinning next to me, I could tell he was so happy for the two. Dan and Phil explained that it happened during the Japan trip, and that they were sorry they'd been hiding it.

"There's...another thing we need to tell you," Phil said. The two shared a look, and Phil opened his mouth to, most likely, calmly explain, but Dan interrupted.

"We have a son," He said, grinning. Dan motioned me over without the hand that wasn't holding Phil's. I walked over slowly, a smile breaking through my worried look with every step. "This is Orion," Dan introduced me once I was by his side.

"Hi guys," I waved awkwardly but still smiled. The worry was gone, I wasn't a secret or a burned. I was Orion. I was Dan and Phil's kid. Their son. I was happy to be that.

"We'll do another vid later introducing Orion and explaining things more," Phil said. "But today, we're just gonna calmly bake!"

"Baking!" Dan and I cheered in unplanned unison, throwing our arms in the air. All three began giggling and so did Pj.

"Okay well since you could probably hear him off camera- good job ruining your introduction," I jokingly scolded Pj off camera. "Pj is here too!"

"Hello friends!" Pj slid into frame.

"So!" Dan clapped his hands together. "Now that you all know we're married-" He gestured to Phil, then to me. "- and we have a son, let's bake!"

♤

The video went fine, the cake rainbow cake we made looked horrible (but tasted amazing), and in less than ten minutes of the video coming out all of social media was blowing up with overwhelming support.

This was it, there was no going back now.

I was truly apart of Dan and Phil's family now. I was finally safe and secure.

I was finally loved for who I was, by two dads and now: the whole internet.

 


End file.
